LA ETERNA ESPERA
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo, yo seguiré esperando por ti. GRELLIAM.


Miro mi reloj por encima vez, tu turno terminó a las 6, son las 7:30.

"A quien sea que este esperando, no va a venir señorita" me dice un mesero.

¡¿Tú que sabes, idiota?!, no conoces a Will, él vendrá, tiene que llegar, le maldigo en mis pensamientos. Suspiro y nuevamente miro el reloj, en estos momentos me siento un esclavo del tiempo, al igual que tú, me río ante aquel pensamiento.

Debo esperar, si, esperar. Seguramente algún inepto novato te causó horas extra, tú debes estar muy presionado tratando de salir pronto de la oficina para llegar a tiempo a nuestra cita, ¿verdad? Lo prometiste, no pudiste haber olvidado la fecha, eres un hombre de palabra.

Miro por la ventana, ha comenzado a lloviznar, agito mi café distraídamente, ni siquiera tengo ánimos de probarlo, está frío. Frío, tan frío como tu corazón.

De nueva cuenta se me acerca el mesero y me pregunta amablemente si voy a ordenar, ante mi negativa se marcha, pero no tarda mucho en volver, trae consigo un pequeño pastelillo. "Cortesía de la casa" me dice con una sonrisa tímida, el pobre infeliz me tiene lástima.

"Debo esperar" me repito una y otra vez, como un mantra, de lo contrario, creo que voy a enloquecer.

Vas a venir, yo lo sé, sólo debo ser paciente y esperar por ti, así como esperé aquella noche de lluvia y rogaba con todo mi corazón a que me salvaras de las crueles garras del despiadado Sebastian. Hoy dices que esa noche solo ibas de paso, que no me estabas buscando, pero sé que mientes, sólo lo dices porque aún estás molesto debido a que te causé horas extra.

Te esperé y llegaste por mi. Debo esperar, la paciencia es una virtud.  
Por que aún y en los peores casos, no importa que tan ocupado estés, tu siempre llegas.

Ya son las 8:00 pm, me siento un poco ansioso y me rasco tras de la oreja y en el cuello, mi mano desciende hasta mi pecho, justo en la cicatriz que me dejó ese demente de Undertaker, si no fuera tan guapo, ten por seguro que ya lo hubiese matado. Pienso en aquella noche, también llegaste a salvarme, bueno, a mí y a Ronald.

Eres mi salvador, siempre que estoy en problemas, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que esperar por tu auxilio.

Nunca me has fallado, no lo hagas ahora.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar, se trata de un mensaje, impaciente lo abro, esperanzado a que sea tuyo.

"¿Ya llegó?" se trata de Eric. No le respondo, el muy patán apostó con Ronald a que me dejarías plantado.

"¡No va a llegar, roja!" un nuevo mensaje.

Tengo un sabor amargo en la garganta, me es difícil tragar saliva y me duele el pecho, suspiro con melancolía.

Quiero esperarte.

No vendrás. Siento como una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, de inmediato la limpio con el dorso de mi mano, la gente comienza a mirarme. Miro por última vez el reloj y me pongo de pie, en la mesa dejo unas cuantas monedas como propina, después de todo, el mesero fue gentil.

Al ponerme de pie, como reflejo miro por el gran ventanal, continua lloviendo, los vidrios están algo empañados, sin embargo, eres tú.

Finalmente llegaste, quiero matarte, atravesar tu corazón con mi amada death scythe y que sientas mi dolor, pero te amo mucho.

Salgo corriendo de la austera cafetería y cruzo la calle sin mirar a los lados, mi único objetivo es llegar a tu lado.

Vistes todo de negro, llevas tu uniforme del trabajo y una gabardina oscura, incluso tu paraguas es negro, tu siempre tan elegante y formal, tan guapo.

"¡Will!" grito.  
"He estado esperando por ti Will~" me aferro a tu brazo con fuerza y de repente, me siento lleno de energía, tú frunces el ceño y me reprochas el que he mojado tu ropa, sin embargo, no me apartas.

Te disculpas, te excusas por tu gran demora, pero no te escucho, no me importa, lo único importante es que llegaste por mí.

Siempre voy a esperarte, pues sé que siempre vendrás a mí.

...

* * *

**Muuuy**** corto, lo sé. Escrito en primera persona ¿Qué les pareció? No tengo práctica en ese formato pero lo intenté.**

**En conmemoración al arte de ****Will**** y ****Grell**** compartiendo una sombrilla.**

Al final de la película de Book of Atlantic, cuando finalmente aparece William, Grell al verlo grita (literalmente Jun Fukuyama habla en inglés) "I be waiting for you Will" Así que de ahí me inspiré.  
**Esto lo leí de los ****spoilers**** de ****Tumblr** **xD**

**Nos leemos pronto corderos del ****amorts**


End file.
